Because Heart
by Yanashi Hime
Summary: Ada yang mengatakan sesuatu yang nyata itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dapat kita lihat tetapi sesuatu yang dapat kita rasakan kehadirannya meskipun itu dalam kegelapan sekalipun. Lalu apakah itu benar?
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : AU, Horror

Rated: T

Story By Yanashi Hime

 **Warning : Non-Canon, TYPO, EYD berantakan, NO COPAS tanpa disertai Sumber**

Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

.

.

.

Langkah sepatu beradu dengan lantai menggema di koridor kelas langkah yang begitu terburu-buru, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu sebahu sedang berjalan setengah berlari menyusuri setiap koridor kelas tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan gadis itu, gadis itu mengenakan seragam lengkap dan sesuai dengan ciri sekolah tersebut, tapi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam gadis tersebut masih melangkahkan kakinya dengan koridor yang gelap dan sepi, manik emerald gadis itu sesekali melirik gelisah kearah kelas, sedikit ada rasa takut dan berbagai hal yang menyeramkan terlintas di pikirannya, tetapi dia lebih memikirkan kata-kata sahabatnya ditelepon sekitar setengah jam lalu.

"Iya aku melihatnya. .Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru tadi, Aku tidak bohong tadi aku lihat di kelas, kau yakin? Ini sudah malam. aku tidak bisa menemanimu, kau tidak mau aku kena semburan pedas mamaku bukan?Hah iya-iya sangat berharga"

* * *

"Nee Sasu-kun. . a-aku . ."

"Hn"

"Aku menyukai S-sasu-kun"

"Hn. ."

* * *

"Tap"

Gadis itu telah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya sedikit menarik napas panjang gadis itu memegang kenop pintu, dia tahu pintu kelasnya tidak terkunci mengingat kejadian tadi siang ulah Naruto teman sekelasnya yang selalu membuat masalah dengan sengaja memasukkan ranting kedalam lubang kunci dan ada bagian ranting patah didalam lubang sehingga menyebabkan lubang kunci itu tidak berfungsi. Namun gadis itu tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya merasa berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya seperti mendapat hukuman Orochimaru-sensei guru killer di sekolahnya.

* * *

"S-sasu-kun marah?"

". . ."

"Katakanlah sesuatu a-ku takut d-disini sangat gelap"

"Hn. . Berjanjilah"

"A-apa?"

"Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pergi setelah ini"

"Eh?"

"Kalaupun kau pergi aku pasti akan menemukanmu karena kalung itu adalah pengikat kita"

BRAK!

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu membuka kasar pintu kelasnya dengan napas sedikit tidak beraturan matanya terpejam setelah dari tadi bergulat dengan pemikirannya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kelasnya, perlahan manik hijaunya terbuka. Menghela napas lega tidak ada yang aneh kelasnya memang gelap hanya ada sedikit cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela gadis itu sendirian tidak ada makhluk selain dirinya. Kakinya melangkah menuju tombol lampu dekat pintu yang sejajar dengan papan tulis dengan harapan bisa memberi penerangan.

"Eh? Tidak bisa? Hah ya sudahlah" menghela napas kesal maniknya berpindah dibangku pojok belakang dekat jendela. Sedikit berlari gadis itu menuju bangkunya ingat dengan tujuan awalnya ke Sekolah malam-malam.

"T-tidak ada? Tapi Ino bilang ada" gumamnya.

.

.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha-san silahkan duduk dibangku belakang tengah yang disebelah kanan Haruno Sakura. . Sakura angkat tanganmu!"

"Ha'i Sensei aku Haruno Sakura."

"hn."

"Hey kau tau tidak kalau sekolah kita itu berhantu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Sudah banyak rumor tersebar di sekolah kita. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan siswa baru itu"

"Iya dia pendiam dan tidak bisa bersosialisasi"

"Wajahnya terlalu pucat. . Apalagi tatapan matanya yang tajam seakan-akan mampu membunuh siapa-pun yang berani melihatnya"

"Tapi mana mungkin dia hantu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia terlalu tampan"

"Heh kau ini!"

"Lebih aneh gadis pink yang selalu melindungi kalungnya itu"

"Kudengar dari pamanku dia dulu gadis buta yang aneh suka berbicara sendiri pamanku adalah tetangga gadis itu sebelum dia pindah, tak kusangka yang pamanku dimaksud adalah gadis pink "

"Jangan-jangan dia berteman dengan hantu"

"Mungkin hahaha"

* * *

"K-kenapa tidak ada . . Tidak mungkin!" jerit gadis itu frustasi "pasti di kelas aku yakin" gadis itu mulai mencari disetiap sudut kelas dan sepertinya benda yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan. "Aku menyeraaah" Dia dudukan tubuhnya di bangku sembari memijit pelipisnya kepalanya sedikit pusing. "Mencari Ini Sakura?" "Deg" suara itu, gadis yang bernama sakura itu menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara yang berasal dari pria berbadan tegap rambut hitamnya yang sedikit mencuat manik hitamnya menatap lurus kearah sakura, berdiri di ambang pintu tangannya yang kiri didalam kantong celana sedangkan tangan satunya memainkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bunga sakura. "U-uchiha~san . ." Napas sakura tercekat entah mengapa sejak kedatangan pria itu sebagai murid baru dikelasnya dia merasa takut untuk sekedar menatap matanya badannya akan bergetar kalau menatap manik hitam tajam milik pria tersebut.

.

.

"Psstt Jidat!" bisik gadis berambut pirang dengan rambut model ponytail memanggil sahabatnya yang bersurai merah jambu membaca sebuah novel didalam kelas menunggu waktu istirahat habis dan berganti pelajaran ketiga "Hm" teman merah jambunya hanya menanggapi sahabat pirangnya dengan bergumam tidak jelas matanya masih terfokus dengan novel yang dibacanya "ck Sakura!" Kini gadis pirang mulai sebal terlihat dia menutup paksa novel yang dibaca Sakura "Apa-apaan kau ini ino-pig" gadis pirang kini melotot sebal dengan panggilan Sakura "Apanya yang apa kau mengacuhkanku" Ino mendengus tidak terima,"Baiklah ada apa?" tanya Sakura bosan, kini Ino mulai memasang wajah serius "Entah perasaanku saja atau si Uchiha tampan itu memang memperhatikanmu eh?" bisik Ino dengan seringai centilnya, Sakura tampak tidak berminat dengan pernyataan Ino namun dalam hatinya dia membenarkan perkataan Ino, saat ini Sakura sedang duduk dibangku Ino yang berada diurutan nomor dua dari depan dan ino duduk dibangku Sai urutan pertama seorang pelukis terkenal di Sekolahnya yang membuat Ino tergila-gila, sampai-sampai Ino pindah duduk dibelakang Sai. Dan seperti saat ini sebelum waktu istirahat habis ino duduk dibangku Sai menunggu Sai datang, kemudian ketika Sai datang dia akan berkata 'Maaf Yamanaka-san bolehkah saya duduk?' sembari menunjukkan senyum aneh menurut Sakura tapi tidak untuk Ino, kemudian Ino berpura-pura memasang wajah polos dan menjawab 'Ah maaf aku akan kembali kebangkuku sendiri' dan itu berlangsung setiap hari terkadang Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sai seolah biasa saja dengan hal itu, dasar Ino pandai membuat kesempatan. Posisi Ino yang menghadap ke belakang didepan Sakura wajar dia bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang, Sakura memang merasa anak baru itu sedikit aneh bahkan lebih aneh dari senyuman Sai, menurut pemikiran Sakura tatapan matanya selalu mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi tatapan itu membuatnya sedikit risih 'apa yang salah dengan penampilanku' batin Sakura selama ini, "Heh sakura" Ino mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura menyadarkan pikiran Sakura "Hanya perasaanmu saja berhentilah bicara yang aneh-aneh" jawab Sakura datar kini dia membuka kembali novel yang ditutup paksa oleh Ino "Hah terserah apa katamu lah" Ino memutar badanya menghadap kedepan memainkan ponselnya menunggu pangerannya masuk kelas. Setelah perkataan Ino tadi membuat Sakura tidak konsentrasi dengan novel yang saat ini dia pegang, dengan memberanikan diri ia menoleh kebelakang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibangkunya sendiri, disamping kanan bangku Sakura. Kini manik hijau Sakura bertatapan dengan manik hitam tajam Sasuke dan tepat dengan itu Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Sakura, mulut Sasuke bergerak tanpa suara dengan jari telunjuk mengarah Sakura membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri dan menarik kepalanya kearah novel yang dipegangnya, jantung Sakura berdebar pelipisnya berkeringat dia mampu mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sasuke meskipun tanpa suara Sakura dapat melihat gerakan mulut Sasuke yang mengatakan "Kau milikku!" dan tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke menyeringai senang dengan sikap Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya meskipun cara berdirinya dengan kaki bergetar dia mencoba untuk bertanya kepada Uchiha sasuke pria yang saat ini berada diambang pintu dengan memainkan benda berharga miliknya kalung yang dibawa Sasuke adalah milik sakura yang berharga pemberian teman kecil Sakura.

"U-uchiha~san a-apa bagaimana b-bisa itu?" entah mengapa kalau berhadapan dengan lelaki ini lidahnya terasa kelu. Sasuke tidak menjawab dia langkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sakura "J-jangan mendekat!" teriak sakura dengan nada bergetar "Hn" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak suka dengan perkataan gadis yang ada didepannya. Sakura menelan ludah mengapa dalam kondisi seperti ini dia harus bertemu dengan lelaki itu dang bagaimana bisa kalung itu berada di tangan Sasuke, meskipun cahaya yang minim dia bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke. "Ku-kumohon lemparkan saja padaku d-dan aku bisa pergi dari sini" pinta sakura, dia sudah benar-benar tidak merasa nyaman dengan situasi ini. Sasuke menyeringai "Hn" dia lempar kalung sakura dan dengan sekali gerakan Sakura menangkap kalung yang sangat berarti baginya. "T-terima kasih " dengan menundukkan kepala gadis itu segera melangkahkan cepat kakinya mencoba untuk tidak berlama-lama dengan Sasuke namun ketika tepat melewati pria itu ada sesuatu yang menahannya, pergelangan tangan Sakura dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke "T-tolong lepaskan Uchih-san" ini akan semakin lama sepertinya inilah perasaan Sakura yang tidak enak dari tadi . "Kenapa harus terburu-buru Saku" Sasuke memanggil nama kecil Sakura " Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?"

* * *

"Saku besok kita pindah dari rumah ini" ucap seorang wanita sambil mengelus rambut merah jambu gadis kecilnya. "Tapi mam aku belum bertemu Sasu-kun" kata gadis yang dipanggil saku sedikit tidak terima, "Sakura Sasu-kun itu tidak ada dia hanya teman kecil imajinasimu" jawab wanita sedikit sendu Mebuki tidak pernah berhenti berpikir siapa Sasu itu, dari saran teman kerjanya Mebuki harus pindah mungkin Sakura mempunyai teman yang tidak bisa dilihat orang biasa semacam arwah yang mengganggu, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Mebuki merinding "Tidak mam kalung ini buktinya Sasu-kun memberikan padaku" bela Sakura, "Itu pemberian papa sayang minggu depan kau sudah harus bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas, sudah 3 tahun sakura lupakan teman imajinasimu dan bersikaplah normal" ucap Mebuki , terpaksa ibu sakura harus berbohong tentang kalung itu dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti 3 tahun yang lalu kalung itu sudah berada dileher sakura sehari sebelum operasi mata berlangsung ibunya berpikir mungkin teman sakura anak dari tetangga samping rumahnya yang memberikan itu. Tetapi anak tetangganya itu perempuan dan yang dipanggil sakura bernama Sasu adalah sakura kembali memprotes ibunya beranjak meninggalkan sakura menangis sendirian dikamar Sakura tahu mamanya sedang berbohong dia masih ingat dengan jelas meskipun tak melihatnya kalung itu pemberian Sasu.

* * *

Sakura menghentakkan tangannya dan berhasil terlepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke berusaha untuk lari namun sasuke menghalangi jalannya. "Tolonglah Uchiha-san biarkan aku pergi" tatapan Sakura memohon, rahang Sasuke mengeras tangannya terkepal menahan marah "Membiarkanmu pergi eh?" seringai terbentuk dibibirnya ada sedikit penekanan disetiap ucapannya,Sasuke kembali mendekati Sakura, mengetahui Sasuke dalam keadaan marah Sakura berjalan mundur sembari menggenggam erat kalung miliknya dengan kedua tangan berada didepan dada, kakinya bergetar hebat saat mengetahui jarak nya dan Sasuke semakin menipis sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa menghindar karena terhalang tembok di belakangnya, "Apa maumu Uchiha!" bentak Sakura, sakura mencoba tidak terlihat lemah di hadapan pria ini. Sasuke tidak menjawab dia semakin mempersempit jarak dengan Sakura, seringainya semakin lebar mengetahui gadis dihadapannya sangat ketakutan. Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika Sasuke menangkupkan pipinya memaksa kepalanya mendongak menatap langsung manik hitam Sasuke, wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya membuat Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Sasuke yang terkena cahaya bulan mata hitamnya yang tajam seperti elang,hidungnya yang mancung, rahang tegas Sasuke , dan juga seringai sasuke yang masih melekat dibibirnya, Sakura tidak munafik dia akui Sasuke sangat sempurna dan semakin membuat jantung Sakura terasa akan keluar saat itu juga. "Kau takut padaku atau kau terpesona padaku Saku" ucap Sasuke yang langsung membuat tubuh gadis itu menegang gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya benar dia harus menghindari tatapan Sakura , Sakura takut akan terhipnotis oleh Sasuke "Tatap aku Saku" pinta Sasuke, Sakura tidak mendengarkan permintaan Sasuke dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang "Aku sangat benci mengulangi kata-kataku tatap aku Haruno Sakura!" Sasuke emosi karena sakura masih tidak menurutinya dia cengkeram lebih erat pipi Sakura dan membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan "S-sakit" manik Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon, melihat manik hijau Sakura yang teduh membuat sasuke melonggarkan cekeraman tangannya tangan Sasuke satunya mengusap lembut pipi Sakura, "Maaf" ucap Sasuke lembut "Kau sangat cantik Sakura" puji Sasuke yang langsung membuat Sakura sedikit merona merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang membuat dirinya semakin bingung dengan perasaannya. Namun segera ia tepis perasaan itu, mulut sakura terbuka "Uchi-" terpotong oleh perkataan Sasuke "Panggil aku Sasuke-kun atu kau bisa memanggilku Sasu-kun Saku". Manik Sakura membulat sempurna mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke "Ti-tidak mungkin" manik hijaunya membendung air mata yang kini telah tumpah mengalir halus dipipi Sakura, memori Sakura terngiang dan berputar mengingat kebersamaanya dengan Sasu-kun.

* * *

"Siapa disana? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu?"

". . ."

"Jawablah aku tahu kau sedang disitu"

"Sasu"

"Eh?"

"Aku Sasu"

"Sasu? Sasu siapa? Kenapa kau dikamarku?"

"Aku akan jadi temanmu selamanya"

"Aku panggil kau Sasu-kun ya?"

"Hn"

"Dan kau panggil aku Saku hehe"

"Hn"

"Sasu-kun besok aku akan operasi mata aku tidak sabar ingin melihatmu"

". . ."

"Sasu-kun kau masih disana?"

"hn.. Ini kalung untukmu"

"Apa ini sebagai jimat supaya aku tidak takut operasi besok?"

"Kau boleh menyebutnya seperti itu"

"Waah terimakasih banyak Sasu-kuuun"

". . ."

"Nee S-sasu-kun"

"Hn"

"A-aku menyukai S-sasu~kun"

"Hn"

"Apa Sasu-kun marah?"

". . ."

"Katakanlah sesuatu a-aku takut d-disini sangat gelap"

"Hn. .Berjanjilah!"

"A-apa?"

"Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan pergi setelah ini"

"Uhmm Sasu-kun aku janji"

* * *

" Ya Sakura akulah Sasu-kun temanmu di kegelapan yang memberikan kalung it-. ."Tidak!" Sakura berteriak sambil menutup telinganya "Sasu-kun bukan kamu!" Sakura terisak "Sasu-kun hanya teman imajinasiku" Sasuke menatap datar gadis dihadapannya direngkuhnya Sakura kedalam pelukan yang sangat erat seakan takut kehilangan Sakura pergi meninggalkanya lagi "Kalau kau Sasu-kun hiks kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang kau tau aku bahkan disebut tidak normal oleh mamaku sendiri hiks. ." sakura mencengkeram erat kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus lembut surai merah jambu Sakura menyesapi aroma ceri Sakura yang memabukannya."Aku hanya belum siap Saku, itu terlalu cepat kamu mengetahuiku". "S-siapa sebenarnya kau ini Sasuke? Makhluk macam apa kau?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke manik hijau Sakura yang masih tergenang air mata menatap tajam manik hitam Sasuke seolah menantang Sasuke "Ikutlah denganku Saku kau milikku kau sudah berjanji" Sasuke tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura "Aku bukan milikmu Uchiha!"bantah Sakura "kau bukan kau Sasu-kun, Sasu-kun tidak akan membuatku takut" ucap Sakura lirih , cukup kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis, sudah cukup dia menanti kesempatan ini supaya mampu berdua dengan sakura, Sakura yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatap ketakutan dan menghindari Sasuke, dan sekarang penolakan dari Sakura kini dia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya terhadap gadis yang menarik perhatian Sasuke sekian lama. Manik hitam Sasuke berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah dengan beberapa titik hitam ditengahnya menatap tajam manik Sakura yang semakin ketakutan "Kita sama-sama lelah menunggu Saku, jadi bisakah kita tidak membuang waktu" titik hitam mata sasuke berputar cepat membuat gadis dihadapannya kini terkulai lemas Sasuke membuat sakura pingsan, sebelum tubuh Sakura jatuh membentur lantai keramik kelas yang dingin, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menangkap tubuh Sakura. Dipandangnya Sakura dengan tatapan kasih sayang mengusap sisa air mata Sakura dikecupnya bibir mungil Sakura yang telah lama diinginkannya "Aku tidak pernah pergi Saku sayang karena aku selalu disampingmu tetapi kau tidak menyadari itu, kau ketakutan karena kau hanya melihatku Saku tidak seperti dulu kau meraskan kehadiranku dengan hatimu , mata bisa berbohong sayang" ucap Sasuke sembari memasangkan kalung berliontin Sakura dileher Sakura lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura menggendong Sakura bagaikan seorang putri Sasuke meninggalkan kelas menyusuri koridor kelas yang semakin gelap dan dingin langkahnya perlahan dengan Seringai khasnya terukir membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. Yang pasti di benaknya Sakura benar-benar menjadi miliknya sekarang.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic pertamaku dan terima kasih yang mau meninggalkan komentar!

note: Komentar diperlukan, Berkomentarlah dengan sewajarnya dengan tidak menyinggung siapa pun. .! Terima kasih


End file.
